Antes de dormir
by S.P. Fraway
Summary: Por favor Claude! – digo entre sollozos descontrolados mientras me arrodillo frente a él y abrazo sus piernas – quédate… aunque tu compañía sea más fría que la soledad misma… mira la luna conmigo antes de dormir...


**ANTES DE DORMIR**

_**POV Alois…**_

Yes, your Higness – dice Luka con voz dulce mientras sus ojos obtienen un brillo especial por la luna… el brillo que se apagaría tan pronto como su corazón dejara de sentir… _**muerto… **_

Un grito ahogado que reconozco como mío rompe el silencio de la noche, y me trae de vuelta a la realidad: un cuarto oscuro, una luna pálida, un lecho cómodo… y un lugar vacio a mi lado.

Luka – pienso con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que me recuesto lentamente y con el pulso acelerado – Todo está bien – digo en voz baja – ahora todo estará bien – y, no muy convencido cierro los ojos, temeroso de soñar – como siempre – en un mundo de sombras… sombras del pasado.

Eres tan hermoso – dice con voz lejana e irreconocible – tan perfecto – y su mano comienza a acariciar mi cabello pasando sus dedos suavemente a través de él, y lentamente desciende hacia mi rostro, con un sentimiento nuevo para mí… lejano a la dulzura y el amor que jamás pudiera describir… era deseo… lujuria.

Con inquietud y los ojos cerrados por la magia de este sueño acerco mi rostro hacia esa caricia – Es Claude! – Dice una voz en mi cabeza – realmente te ama, no importa cómo, con sus caricias a llegado para desaparecer las sombras… para recuperar… la fe… – pero cualquier pensamiento se ve interrumpido por esa mano, la cual ahora recorre más allá de mi rostro o cuello, y, que con decisión vacilante vaga por todas partes.

Nunca he visto nada tan perfecto… tan puro… – dice esa voz perdida en la distancia – todo este tiempo, tantas noches perdidas… siempre esperando algo… como tú.

Una sonrisa boba se forma en mis labios por sus palabras, porque el por fin ha dicho que me quiere… porque con su cariño ninguna herida sangrará de nuevo… porque con su amor el mundo sería un lugar donde yo puedo ser algo… "_**su algo"**_.

Soy todo tuyo – digo con dulzura – todo en mi es tuyo… y tú lo eres todo para mí – frías lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas y llegan hasta su mano, la cual beso con devoción – eres lo único que hace a mi corazón latir _**Claude… **_

Pero de pronto una estrepitosa risa congela mis latidos y paraliza mi corazón – Chiquillo – dice él en burla con su asquerosa voz – eres como un lienzo en blanco, un lienzo puro que yo me encargaré de embellecer – y de pronto sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mí con pueril desespero.

Lentamente, como si de un antifaz se tratara mis ojos comienzan a reconocer las sombras… los grandes ventanales que se extendían por las paredes, la luz de la luna que los iluminaba y enfocaba el campo de fresas, el cual parecía un tesoro descomunal.

No te preocupes – dice ( ) con voz ronca – será mejor de lo que imaginas… si es que puedes imaginar lo que está por venir.

En respuesta patéticas lágrimas comienzan a surcar mis ojos y el cuerpo se me entumece hasta ser totalmente inmóvil, inerte.

Con melancolía miro hacia la ventana que expone a la luna en todo su esplendor la cual observo con anhelo y esperando que se oculte celosamente en el azul infinito y dé paso al sol… y al final de todo esto.

Horas… segundos que el reloj de la pared trata de detener sin éxito…

La luna… esa pálida hermosa que sigue conmigo al transcurrir de las horas… lo único que habita en mi mente… lo único que me mantiene – Pero que estupidez! – Pienso mentalmente – tal vez la luna sea hermosa, pero sin embargo es incomparable con su recuerdo… con ese rostro sereno e imperturbable, con este recuerdo que haría de este momento la calma en medio de la tempestad.

Siento el colchón ceder – ante su peso – a mi lado, pero ni siquiera me muevo, pues mis ojos han quedado hipnotizados con la luna… que mostraba el brillo de su mirada.

No sé que tanto miras – dice la voz a mi lado con un bostezo largo – pero te apuesto que nada tan interesante como tú – repone al tiempo que con los dedos recorre mi espalda, deteniéndose justo donde las sábanas de seda me arropan con dureza – sin duda exquisito –.

Y sin más los ronquidos huecos inundan mi tambaleante "tranquilidad interna", la cual se ve interrumpida por al contemplar mi cuerpo, que bañado a la luz de la luna muestra el gran contraste de las marcas purpúreas que me cubren como una segunda piel y un sentimiento de vacio… de suciedad… hacen que mi alma se estremezca con dolor. – Todo estará bien – digo en un susurro – estoy a salvo, estoy protegido bajo esta luz pálida que refleja su mirada.

Y con la mirada perdida miro como el campo de fresas es bañado con esa luz pálida que le confiere un aspecto de tesoro inimaginable.

Acallados sollozos comienzan a quemar mi garganta, mi rostro se entumece bajo una máscara de rencor… – le extraño tanto… es él quien lo ha dado todo por mí… el único que me sostenía… que protegía mi alma de mi mismo… la única esperanza de ser, de poder sentir…–.

Los párpados comienzan a pesarme, y con gran esfuerzo comienzo a revolotearlos con gran dificultad, temeroso de que más imágenes llegaran… de que otros fantasmas que empañaban mi mente cobraran vida… temeroso de… perder su recuerdo…

Lentamente el brillo de la noche oscura es opacado por una intensa oscuridad, y la cama vacía a mi lado me da la bienvenida a la realidad… – Se terminó – suspiro en la noche, mientras un sudor frío me recorre la frente.

La garganta seca, el rostro contraído, el cuerpo débil y el corazón desbocado son una muestra de la tormentosa noche. Desorientado, y con una sensación de vértigo miro con escrutinio las sombras, buscando mil y un motivos para llamarle, para hacerle saber que lo necesito, para tenerlo a mi lado aunque la noche perdure y yo me consuma… porque el tenerle a mi lado me era más indispensable que respirar.

Con rapidez mi respiración se vuelve corta y jadeante, y mis ojos se nublan por lágrimas saladas que resbalan por mi rostro y me dan un sentir de tranquilidad.

Claude! – grito con voz quebrada y ronca, sorprendido de cuán genuina parece esta farsa – _**no es una farsa idiota**_ – dice una voz en mi cabeza – _**realmente lo necesitas… porque eres débil…**_ – y como si esta revelación quemara en mi pecho hasta hervir mi sangre un grito de dolor rompe el silencio de la noche.

Claude! – le llamo de nuevo mientras me remuevo incómodo en la cama, al tiempo que mi cerebro comienza – como una lenta agonía – a dibujar miles de imágenes, de ideas que no hacen más que llenarme de ansiedad… de anhelo…

Irónicamente las pesadillas – que siempre rasgaban mis noches sin luna – ahora parecían un sueño color de rosa, un sueño que terminaría lentamente… pero esto… él no estaba aquí, y eso… nada lo cambiaría. Una ira profunda comienza a correr por mis venas… impotencia de ser tan débil, de no poder ser suficiente para sostenerme… de sostenerlo a él… de que estas lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro no eran sino una súplica… un ruego silencioso de pedirle que me sostuviera… estaba tan roto… que solo su presencia me mantendría de pie.

Porque estaba cansado de aparentar ser fuerte a cada paso que daba… porque por un momento, y solo con él deseaba sentirme protegido… ser la rosa marchita que sus dedos sostuvieran y unieran con tanta delicadeza… de que fuere él el ángel de alas rotas que llegara para llevarme a su paraíso perdido…

Estas lágrimas y dolor… ese comportamiento tan patético era solo una señal de auxilio… de hacerle saber a Claude cuánto le adoraba… porque aunque el precio fuese mi vida misma… era todo lo que le podía ofrecer…

Me llamaba? – pregunta _**su **_voz detrás de la puerta iluminando un poco la habitación con el candelabro creando un efecto de iluminación… semejante al que siente mi corazón al verle.

Sí – respondo recomponiéndome un poco – quiero que abras las cortinas, que la luna sea visible, que ilumine hasta el último rincón – él solo me mira con gesto duro – vamos, date prisa! – con un leve asentimiento de cabeza comienza su labor y yo, expectante, pienso con un nudo en la garganta que por primera vez desde… desde que vi la luz de sus ojos la luna no había brillado en mi presencia, y esta noche por primera vez… nos volveríamos a ver…

Con escrutinio lo miro recorrer con facilidad las pesadas cortinas de raso rojo, las cuales dejan de inmediato al descubierto los ventanales que muestran una amplia y hermosa vista del jardín, el cual resplandecía bajo una luz mortecina… hermoso – _**pero no más que el campo de fresas – **_pienso con ironía.

Mira Claude! – Allí está! – digo con euforia al tiempo que seco con el dorso de mi mano el paso de las lágrimas sobre mi rostro, y señalando con el dedo la hermosa luna que brilla a través de los cristales – no te parece hermoso? – digo quedamente, mirando el jardín… y su figura recortada de entre las sombras – cada vez que la veo… no deja de sorprenderme su perfección – y, con esas palabras y su mirada serena me siento transportado a otro mundo, un mundo donde la armadura de hierro que me protege… no es más que la mayor muestra de mi debilidad.

Sin duda es algo indescriptible – dice él con voz monótona y pensativa, mientras que con un fluido movimiento toma el candelabro y se encamina hacia la puerta – desea algo más? – pregunta con el rostro levemente contraído.

Deseo algo más? – me cuestiono en un susurro apagado, desconcertado por su marcha – _**sí, de hecho Claude, deseo ofrecerte una disculpa por no ser fuerte **_– las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, pero el nudo en mi garganta me dificulta el decirlas lo suficientemente alto.

Con un carraspeo ruidoso le respondo apresuradamente – sí – digo al tiempo que salto fuera de la cama – quédate Claude – le pido mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa falsa – no quiero estar solo… esta noche… siento la soledad más cerca que nunca… quédate.

Creo que no sería correcto – dice con voz dura, mientras su cuerpo se tensa inconscientemente – me temo que no soy una compañía… adecuada… después de todo… la oscuridad no puede ser vencida por las mismas sombras, sabe?

Por favor Claude! – digo entre sollozos descontrolados mientras me arrodillo frente a él y abrazo sus piernas – quédate… aunque tu compañía sea más fría que la soledad misma… Claude! – repongo en un grito ahogado – te lo suplico… de rodillas… te necesito… haz de esta una noche larga, haz mi perdición misma lenta y dolorosa, hazme creer que la luz de la luna me guiará, que será tu mano la que me guie hacia el campo de fresas…por favor… mira conmigo la luna antes de…– pero la palabra _**fin **_no salió de mis labios temblorosos… tan cobarde – antes de dormir – digo con la mirada gacha.

Y sin más palabras por ese momento siento la pérdida del suelo a mis pies, para encontrar abrigo en sus brazos, los cuales me llevan en vilo a la mullida cama. Para después arroparme con cuidado.

Me quedaré hasta que la luna pierda su esplendor – dice el mientras me mira con dureza y camina lentamente hacia el ventanal el cual se refleja en sus lentes, los cuales muestran solo una mirada serena.

Gracias – digo con alegría desbordante al tiempo que me acurruco entre las sábanas, y suspiro con alivio al sentirlo cerca. Un leve asentimiento de cabeza es su respuesta. – Prométeme algo – digo con voz queda, sin dejar de mirar el cielo nocturno.

Si? – pregunta al tiempo que gira su cabeza solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para mirar sus rasgos y su mirada penetrante.

Cuando… cuando mires la luna, después de que todo termine… cada vez que su resplandor sea tan puro e intenso como esta noche… recuérdame… recuérdame como lo que siempre quise ser… – digo con una leve sonrisa en los labios, feliz de romper las barreras y poder decirle todo sin importar nada más – de ahora en adelante – le digo con un suspiro – quiero que miremos juntos la luna – una leve sonrisa burlona se forma en sus labios, recordando las muchas veces que le prohibí correr las cortinas de la mansión, evitando siempre la visión de la luna, la cual hasta esta noche siempre había sido un espejo de mi pasado – de ahora en adelante no le temeré más – repongo con una carcajada que rompe el silencio de la noche – no habrá más temor… porque te tengo ti.

Un gran suspiro sale de entre mis labios y un sopor comienza a envolver mis sentidos. – Dímelo Claude – digo con voz adormilada – dilo antes de dormir.

Lo prometo – dice con solemnidad.

Claude? – insisto en la oscuridad – llévame a la ventana, quiero mirar la noche una última vez por hoy… contigo.

Con cuidado me lleva en brazos hacia el ventanal, y yo, con risas llenas de júbilo le abrazo fuertemente y trato de transmitirle toda la felicidad que ha provocado en mí.

Sabes? – le digo al oído en un susurro – lo último que mis ojos deben ver antes de que todo termine es la luna… y a ti – y con descaro me rio junto a su cuello – bien podría morir en este momento – susurro a centímetros de su imperturbable rostro – no tienes tentación Claude? – y lentamente recorro mis labio con la lengua, con la intención de mostrar el secreto impreso en ella – la tentación es el único deseo que siempre es prohibido – sus ojos me miran con fijeza y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

Todo a su tiempo - dice mientras mira las estrellas calculadoramente - pero tiene razón – y con ojos llenos de una emoción desconocida se acerca a mi rostro peligrosamente – lo prohibido… siempre se vuelve tentador – el corazón desbocado hace que lo mire con sorpresa por su cercanía, pero con una carcajada que rompe el silencio y se aleja de mi rostro. – Hora de dormir –.

Dilo Claude… quiero escucharlo antes de dormir – le digo con una sonrisa tranquila

Yes… your Higness – y con esas palabras y mis ojos fijos en su mirada caigo en un letargo del cual no puedo… ni quiero despertar…

_**Tal vez… horas más tarde, cuando la luna alumbrara de nuevo el cielo, y mi sangre le cantara al bosque con Claude a mi lado… la pesadilla apenas habría comenzado… pero él estaba ahí, justo como prometió, mirando la luna conmigo antes de…dormir. **_


End file.
